Naruto Shadows
by dinoton101
Summary: Many years again a Sayain name Shadx save the world from the monster known as the Dragon Lord.But it came with a prise he was d was given a chace at a new life in a new world. He took it and was sent to anther d that where our story begans.


**Me:"Hey here a new Shadx just up I going to write about you again."**

 **Shadx:"Yes ..no wait is it my story or a crossover story?**

 **Me:"It both it take plase after GT Where you go to the Naruto world.**

 **Shadx:"Oh great.I know where this is get this over with Dinoton does not own Dragon Ball or Naruto or Power Rangers if he did he would make a real here the show.**

 _Many years again a Sayain name Shadx save the world from the monster known as the Dragon it came with a prise he was was given a chace at a new life in a new world. He took it and was sent to anther that where our story begans._

Chapter One- Enter the NineTails/Enter Naruto! Part One.

Shadx was falling thoght the portal at a very fast as anyone the coloers was passing him as he saw all the world that he went by. He knew where he was going Old Kai had told him that someone needed him in this other what Shadx did not he knew that this kid would have no one if thing keep happening. Old Kkai had told Shadx that trebbile things where about to happen in this world and said it would all start with the Nine Tail same one Jillian had told Shadx about when he was a Power same Fox that had destory buildings and kill many live Shadx knew he had to knew if he did not make it in time he would as he saw the end of the portal he saw he was already to he saw a gaint toad fighting gaint fox.

"So that the Foxs Jillian was talking about."He thought as he saw a little girl standing under a build that had been danmge from the saw that it was about to calapes on her so he rush to save her,and got her to salft,but she begg to let her go back for her baby would not let her,and told her he would get her,and ask her what was her sister name.

"Her name I be careful she only a baby."She said as Shadx put to figer on his head and telaported out of there,and found the baby in brought her back to older sister but when he got there he saw she was not there.

"Where could she have gone?"He ask as he look down at the baby."I better do something with you then."He said as the baby was wakeing up creing it eyes then held it close to him as he took it to every the civilain where being kept and handed her to a woman and told her to take care as he left and telaported to where the fight was taking saw a red hair woman and a yellow heir man and a new born knew he was to late to stop what Old Kai told him to stop.

"Goodbye Naruto.."The mother started to say when she saw Shadx and tears stared to flow down her eyes as the Nine Tails was starting to be sealed into Naruto."...Take care of Naruto..."Said the woman as Shadx just nodded as he wacth the sence as he could also see the Fox being pulled into to the the mother was dying she told Naruto how mush she would miss him,and how he better not become like his godfather,but most of all how she love knew how she was hard on him when he died the frist time leaveing everyone he love then went up to the woman and yellow heair man and told them he would wacth woman then died as the Third Hokage came up and saw soimeone holding the baby.

"Who are you?Why are you here?"He ask as he was about to attack.

"I mean no harm.I'm Shadx and I was sent here to help you and your village but it seem I was to late."He said looking around him as he look at the baby in his arms as anther Ninja spoke upo.

"If that was true why didn't you show up when the Nine Tails frist started attacking the villge?"He ask as Shadx just look at the young man.

"I tryed to get here as fast as I could,but something I'm here now,and I want to help anyway I can."Said Shadx as The Third Hokage just look at the man holding baby Naruto in his arms.

"Well,Shadx did you say.I can see it in your eyes that you are telling the I belive you."He said as he started to take a look at the baby in Shadx's armes."

"Let me gest you will be takeing Naruto with you?"He ask.

The old man said nothing as Shadx just look down at the sleeping baby in his arms thinking how small he was like the first time holding his two childern when they where frist born.

"What will become of him?"Ask Sshadx.

"Nothing is known right knoowing the concile he will put in the orphains or made into a weopen for the villge,why do you ask?"The old man ask.

"His mother before she died ask me to take care of him.I have a felling if you put in in the orphanes he will be kick out and be treated badlly."Said Shadx as the Third Hokage just look at this man.

"I still have to take this before the conslie,but Ii will see what I can do."He said as Shadx just nodded and fallow then as he helded on to the tiny Naruto as they went into building.

 **Timestipe.12 years later**

Shadx had ajusted pretty well to the became a Ninja,and was sent out on misson quite even made a name for his Wu Kung. Seeing how he had a had just got back from a mission from the Hiden Stone when he heard something had happen in the village."Nnaruto what did you do know?"He ask as he made his way to the Hokage Tower.

 **Timestipe**

 **The Hokage Tower.**

 **"** Lord Hokage!It's emergency!"Said one of his ninjas as Hiruzen turn away from his writing and look at them.

"I hope you're not bothering me over trivia and don't tell me it Naruto again."He sask.

"It is Naruto again!He climbed onto the great stone faces."Said Ninja 2.

"He put graffti all over the Shadx is no where in site to stop him."Hhe said as Hiruzen sighed as smoke came out of his mouth from his pipe.

 **Back with Shadx.**

Shadx had rush into the Hokage Tower where he found the Third Hokage.

"What happen this time.?"He ask as Hiruzen just look at Shadx and Shadx knew something was up.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto was running for his life from the ninja's who was after had lost them and landed on the street,and took other two Ninja's also laned and took off as well.

"Naruto!"One of them yelled.

"Hold now!"The other one yelled as Naruto was standing upp against a fenece and drop the ssheet that hid him and smirk.

"That was too easy!"He said as a Ninja appeared right behind Naruto.

"Oh yeah,Naruto!?"He said in Nnaruto ear as Naruto jumped up out of shocked,and landds his butt facing Iruka.

"Where'd you come from Iruka Senseil!?What are you doing here?'He ask as Iruka just pointed at Naruto.

"No what are you doing here?Your supposed to be in class."He said But Naruto was smirking seeing he was not the only one out of had a partner in crime. A Red head name was about the same size as Naruto and wore a verson of Kasakhi knew he would finsh up the prank but there was one thing he did count step father had already found Luke and on his way to the Hokage Tower and brocght him to class.

 **Back With Shadx.**

"What happen this time?"He ask as the Hokage began to speck .

"He painted the great stone that not why I called you back from you mission."He said as Shadx just look at the old man."I have came to a desisen that I want you to lead a team of Geini.I have wacth you my boy and saw you have the Will of Fire."He said as Shadx just look and thought."What do you say my freind?"He ask.

"I don't know what to say."Shadx said."Do you know who might be on my Team if they ask.

" you know Luke Seiryū .The next one is a boy name Tylo Suzaku

and the next is a girl her name is Jillian they past they will be on your team."He said as Shadx nodded and ask if there was anything else he need to know about this team."No that everything Shadx."He said as Shadx teleported out of there.

 **At the Academy.**

Both Naruto and Luke was setting in frount of Iruka tied up in frount of the class.

"I'm at the end of my ropes,Luke , failed the graduation test last time,and the time before you two will get another chance,and you're messing up again!"He said as Luke and Naruto both hump, and look Iruka got anery and he pointed at the classes."Fine!Because you missed it,Luke and Naruto,everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"He said as the class let out a groan,then they line went frist and turn into a Cat.

"Good Jillian next."He said as the blound hair gray eye girl just walk off as Tylo came became a Hawk.

"Good Tylo."Said Iruka as Sakura Haruo went up.

"Alright,Sakura do it Tranfrom!"She yelled as the smoke came up and around her,then disapper,revealing her transformatios into Iruka.

"Transformed into ."He said as she turn back.

"Yay!I did it!Yes!"She said.

" **Yeah I kicjed butt!"** Said the inner Sakura as she turn to see Sasuke.

"Did you see that Sasuke?"She ask as he just walk down the line.

"Your next Sasuke Uchiha."He as he turn into Iruka."Uh,good."He said as Sasuke turn back then walk off.

"Luke your next."Said Iruka a little neruse about this seeing that Luke last time he did this turn into something that could burn down the whole viggle.

"Okay Sensi."He said with a smirk."Transfromson!''He yell as black smoke came around him and over when it cleard everyone saw Shadx standing ."So Irka how did Ii do?"He ask.

Iruka was did not know what to say."...Good."He said as Luke turn back to normal.

Naruto was standing with his arms crossed,niot either side of him was Shikamaru and Ino.

"This is a total wast of time."He said.

"We alway pay for your's and Luke's scerw ups."She said.

"Like Ii care."He said as Naruto step Hyuga was down the line blushing and pressing her figer togather as Luke just rolled his eyes.

" your best."She said thinking as Naruto put his hands toghter and smirk.

"Please don't be doing what I think you are Naruto."Thought Luke.

"Transfrom!"He yelled as smoke went up Naruto ,then went down a little,refealiring a naked girl,the smoock covering cerain spots and he blow a kiss as Luke just sweatdrop.

"I shure of know he would do that."He thought as He look over to Iruka.

"Huh!?"He said staring in shock and was knocked back as Naruto turn back laughing and pointing at Iruka.

"Gotcha!That my Sexy Jutsu!"He said.

"Cur that stupid trikes!This is your last warnning!"He yelled.

 **Mindwhile With Shadx.**

Shadx was at Ichiraku Rraman when he felt he hand not felt in years.

"No it can't be."He thought as close his eyes and felt who it was and he found he was right."He here.

 **Mindwhile In a Far off Place.**

A evil Dragon looking Demon with a houd covering his a cape flowing in the he look down of the top of a tall Smirk.

 **"This new world is prefect."He said** as he smiled started chanting something as spikes where starting grow from the after they where flowlly grown they started to brack apart and started to build a castle and lava spew from the ground as a mote was from around the Demon smik and walk to the castle and look off his hound.

" **Soon this world will now the name of will know the Dragon Lord!"** "He said as the walk into the castle as Dragons flow out of a portal and flow around the castle.

 **Shadx:"This can't be the Dragon Lord here what will happen?Find out next Chapter on Naruto Shadows.**

 _Next time On Naruto Shadow_

 _Iruka:"Naruto?Why would you do that to the Hokages fases.?"_

 _Naruto:"Everybody knows. They were the greatest Shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated Ninja the Fourth Hokage's the one who saved the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox. He was the most amazing._

 _Time Stipe_

 _Iruka:"You fail._

 _Mizuki:"Come on at lest give in crited."_

 _Time Stipe._

 _Mizuki:"Shadx your son has stolen the forbinnen scroll._

 _Shadx:"Naruto what are you up to?"_

 _Iruka:"Naruto it all over1_

 _Nnaruto :"You got me already?Not quick,Sensei. Me and Luke only had time to learn one technique."_

 _Luke:" do we past?_

_Mizuki:"Naruto you want to know why Iruka want past you you are the Nine Tail Foxs!"_

 _Shadx:"I'm to late!"_

 _Next time On Naruto Shaodws Chapter 2_ Enter the NineTails/Enter Naruto! Part 2

 **Shadx:"I gest this was okay why put the Dragon Lord in this?"**  
 **Me:"You need a villian you your in this so I pick him."**

 **Shadx:"Okay I gest let just hope this world can servile his wrath."**

 **Me:"Your here."**


End file.
